


Secure Communications

by Firecadet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is snarky, Canon-Typical Behavior, Even if he doesn't really understand it., Gen, There's still good in him deep down, Vader blames everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: Ahsoka Tano gains access to a secure communications system intended to allow seamless, instant communication between Imperial High Command and senior commanders. And starts using it to annoy Darth Vader.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Secure Communications

-Hey, you know, maybe murdering Imperial Governors for thinking Palpatine is a Ronto-brain isn’t the best thing you could be doing with your time.-

Darth Vader glared angrily at his datapad until the edges began to warp. If it wasn’t enough that his insolent former apprentice was still on the run, now, she was using his own communications system to taunt him. He’d figured out _exactly_ who was behind the ‘Fulcrum’ symbol the first time he saw it. You couldn’t spend three years of your life being confronted by the same markings every day without it etching itself into your memory.

Not, of course, that he had fond memories of his former apprentice. She’d been insolent, arrogant, and impulsive, with barely enough skill and luck to keep her alive, with his regular input merely tilting the odds enough that she hadn’t gotten herself killed, along with half of his Vode.

-You are not supposed to have access to this communication system.” He replied, pounding on the text input interface. “If you do not cease using it to vex me and to reveal to me where you have intelligence sources, I will use your connection to this system to hunt you down.-

-Yeah, right. You’ve been trying for years. And so have those inquisitors of yours. Not that they’re a threat.-

Vader did not smirk. The quirking of his lips was an involuntary muscle spasm. His apprentice had been prone to underestimating threats and overestimating herself for their entire association. How else had she been captured so many times and needed bailing out of situations she’d run into without even considering the risk often enough that it’d become a chore.

-Enough. If you do not cease using this system, I will ensure your actions have consequences.-

-I know they do. Just not the sort you’re thinking about. Have you murdered any of your own officers today?-

Vader decided not to grace that with a reply. Ahsoka had been virtually immune to consequences. Even when the Jedi had turned on him, and used her as a tool to attack him, she’d managed to walk away from it. He’d had to risk his own life and marriage to save her, and she’d walked away from him afterwards without a trace of gratitude. The Jedi had deserved to lose her, but she had had no right to walk away from him. He’d believed her, even when they hadn’t.

-If you do not stop, I will have no choice but to report this compromise immediately.-

-Yeah, right.-

Vader moved his hand towards the communications link that would connect him to Imperial Intelligence, then stopped. If he continued to communicate with her, there was a chance that she would compromise herself. Or her operations. Or even what the ‘Rebel Alliance’ she and Mon Mothma had set up was planning next. When they were done luring away imperial cadets, stealing imperial starfighters that he’d helped design, and generally making a nuisance of themselves.

-The only reason I have not removed you from the secure communications network is that it is highly likely that you will accidently compromise future rebel operations in the process of attempting to annoy me.-

-:P-

Vader threw the datapad across his quarters and stomped out to terrorise his bridge officers. The situation had been going on for weeks. Every time he did anything, he’d get commentary via the Imperial Command Secure Text Communications Service. He had no idea what her goals were. On the other hand, even with all her discipline, sooner or later, she was going to give him information that would allow him to hunt her down and ensure that she either served the Empire or posed no further threat to it. He could at least tolerate the intrusion long enough for her to make that mistake.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In a small, dingy tapcafe, on Nakadia, Ahsoka Tano sat back, pondering the exchange. Although their bond was more or less sealed, she could still feel occasional leaks of emotion through it. They were slight, and she often wondered if she was imagining them. She’d felt the slightest trace of amusement through it today.

She knew she was running along the finest of lines. The slightest misjudgement, or the slightest provocation, might slam shut the slight angle she currently had.

Even if he couldn’t be redeemed, she had to try. There was always the chance that between the threats, demands and orders, he might let something slip.

And that could be worth everything.


End file.
